A variety of displays are utilized with electronic devices, such a portable computers, to display information to an individual using the device. A graphical user interface “GUI” allows the individual to interact with the device through an input device, such as a keyboard or mouse. Other displays allow the individual to interact with the display itself through the use of touch screens, including screens designed to permit written instructions via a pointer. However, such screens are susceptible to scratching and other wear that limits the useful life of the display. Additionally, such devices utilize a housing in which the display screen is mounted. The housing tends to inhibit movement of the individual's hand across the screen. The interfering housing can limit the ability of the individual to comfortably interact with the display by, for example, writing instructions or other inputs onto the screen.